The canine and feline species have a mandibular and maxillary symphyseal joint held together by interbony ligaments. Rupture of this union, mainly by trauma, causes separation of the interconnecting ligaments of the rami granulation. Applying external compression to the mandibular or maxillary during the healing process will facilitate the healing of the symphyseal joint. If compression is not applied to that joint, unwanted tissue grows between the torn ligamental ends causing in some cases a non-union of the joint. When this non-union occurs, normal mastication is difficult as each rami moves when chewing movements normally occur between the upper and lower jaws.
Orthodontic fixtures for mammals, in general, are well known in the art. An example of such a fixture is U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,027 to Mann. Mann discloses an orthodontic fixture useful in correcting lingual displacement of mandibular canine teeth of a mammal. The Mann patent satisfies the need for correcting buccal displacement of the canines' mandibular by moving the mandibular into its normal position where it will not traumatically interfere with the gingival tissue of the maxillar. However, this orthodontic fixture does not apply compression to the symphyseal area of either the mandibular or maxillary of a mammal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,001 to Stockfisch discloses, a jaw screw used in jaw reconstruction. This jaw screw not only prevents normal use of the teeth while installed but also requires a plurality of adjusting screws to obtain the proper jaw line to jaw screw fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,914 to Nord discloses means for providing adjustable pressure between teeth in a fixed-type formative orthodontic appliance employed to increase dental arch size in a treatment plan to overcome crowding of the teeth.
Nord's orthodontic fixture is a fixed-type formative appliance and cannot provide compression to the symphyseal joint area.
The present invention will compress the symphyseal area of the mandibular or maxillary of a mammal, allowing the normal mastication of a ruptured joint. Also, the present invention produces a minimum discomfort to the mammalian patient.